Talk:Annie Tyrannosaurus/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619060143
SpongeBob: on Patrick's rock Get up Patrick! It's time! opens up *'Patrick:' waking up Time for what? *'SpongeBob:' The big shin-dig! Remember? *'Patrick:' No, besides, I don't really think my shins should be involved. They're a bit flabby today. his foot *'SpongeBob:' That's shin dig buddy. We're spending the day at the beach in the honor of our best friendship. *'Patrick:' The beach! Just you and me!? rips off his pants showing his swim trunks; Patrick rips off his skin showing his insides So am I ready for the beach SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Uhhh... Sure. A little sunscreen and I'm sure you'll be fine! transition to a bus coming by. SpongeBob and Patrick shove a huge bag of stuff onto it I'm spending the whole day at the beach with my best friend. his bag onto a seat with someone sitting in the seat. SpongeBob and Patrick both cram themselves on the same seat along with the guy *'Guy on Bus:' You're hurting me! *'SpongeBob:' the guy in front of him on the shoulder (Harold) Guess what? *'Person in front of him (Harold):' sigh What? *'SpongeBob:' I'm going to the beach with my best friend!!! the bus driver's shoulder Ooohhhh buuusss drrrivvver! *'Bus driver:' What? *'SpongeBob:' Okay, out of everybody on this bus, guess which one is my best friend? *'Bus driver:' I don't care. *'SpongeBob:' You know what this situation calls for. Patrick! takes out a keyboard guitar, and Patrick takes out an accordion A few verses of the best friend tune! and Patrick start playing and singing♪Ohhhh best fr-♪ bus stops and SpongeBob and Patrick are kicked off it Hey! Wait! This is not our stop! Oh, how are we going to get to the beach now, Patrick? We don't even know where we are. *'Patrick:' I knew it! We've been abandoned! *'SpongeBob:' No! No! Patrick! No one is ever going to find us out here! sobbing *'Volleyball player:' SpongeBob in the head with a volleyball A little help bro? *'Patrick:' Small plastic disc that you throw!!! claps I love to play... small plastic disc that you throw! *'SpongeBob:' Look Patrick! We made it! Hey best friend? Check this out! around and his pants appear to be sagging. Reaches in his pants and takes out a Frisbee It's a small plastic disc that you throw! *'SpongeBob:' I do too, buddy. If only small plastic disc that you throw had a shorter, catchier name. *'Patrick:' Ohhh...hmmm... How about small plastic disc that you toss!? *'SpongeBob:' "Perfect! Now run along, Patrick and I'll winks toss it to you! *'Patrick:' runs Ha ha ha ha. *'SpongeBob:' Ready?! Frisbee. Patrick is running and laughing. He steps on two people and kicks sand in a guy's sandwich *'Guy on towel next to sandwich guy:' Ha ha ha! That's why they call it a sandwich! kicks sand in his mouth while trying to catch the Frisbee. He almost runs into a pane of glass being carried by two workers. He crashes through an ice cream cart, and then into a lifeguard tower *'Patrick:' rubble of the life guard tower, Frisbee lands in his hand I caught it! Pants Wasn't that cool, SpongeBob? *'Life Guard:' out from underneath the tower rubble I can assure you, that that was not cool! Just look at what you've done! Your buffoonery has destroyed the lifeguard tower! Why don't you find something to do that's less obnoxious? *'Patrick:' Like what? *'Life Guard:' I don't know, go play in the sand or something! *'Patrick:' Well, I don't know. Playing with the sand sounds pretty boring. *'SpongeBob:' Nonsense, Patrick. There are plenty of fun things to do in the sand. We can draw, or practice our cursive writing, or... *'Patrick:' Boring, SpongeBob, boring! *'SpongeBob:' I know, we can make sand castles! *'Patrick:' That sounds SpongeBob un-boring!" *'SpongeBob:' No one's ever been annoyed by a sand castle. Bubble transition to him constructing a sand castle. SpongeBob talks to the man he has drawn in a window of his castle Nothing quite like the joy of sand castling, eh, buddy? Patrick How ya doing over there? *'Patrick:' sand Everything's dandy in Patrick's Kingdom. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, a structure like that can't protect a king and his subjects. Here, let me help you. First, you should start all over. rubbing down Patrick's sand mound *'Patrick:' Whoa! What are you doing!? You destroyed my castle! *'SpongeBob:' I'm just trying to help, buddy! *'Patrick:' Well, I don't need any help. *'Patrick's Architect:' Here are those architectural plans you requested. *'Patrick:' Why thank you. Here's a little something for you." architect sand money which promptly disintegrates in his hands *'SpongeBob:' Well I suppose I should just tend to the affairs of my own realm. the little man in his sand castle And I'll start by making a queen to rule by your side. *'Patrick:' a ball of sand at SpongeBob's castle, destroying it Now, we're even! *'SpongeBob:' All right Patrick, have it your way. a line in the sand separating the two of them "You keep to your territory and I'll keep to mine. to himself and quickly builds an even larger and better castle *'Patrick:' at his plans Now this'll show SpongeBob that he's not the only one who can build a castle! Let's see SpongeBob destroy this castle! a castle with spikes on top and a skull and crossbones symbol on the door *'SpongeBob:' seeing Patrick's new castle I better build a wall just in case King Pinky gets any funny ideas. building a wall but then notices that Patrick's castle is over the borderline Oh sir, you built onto my side. *'Patrick:' So? *'SpongeBob:' mad So, you don't do that!!! [ chops off the portion of Patrick's castle that is crossing] There! That restores the integrity of our shared border. *'Patrick:' You tyrant! You've done it again! I'll show you what for! a hammer out of sand and charges toward SpongeBob's castle *'SpongeBob:' But what for what!? *'Patrick:' SpongeBob's castle, completely destroying it Now we're even... again! *'SpongeBob:' Okay Patrick, I can accept that. No more destruction from this point forward, okay? Okay, back to square one again. this huge castle and Patrick does the same. Bubble transition to SpongeBob blowing a medieval horn I hereby propose a non-aggression treaty to end hostilities between our two kingdoms. signs SpongeBob's sand made treaty Patrick, by signing this historic armistice you have brought peace to our lands. May your kingdom prosper! Well that went well!" shoots a sand arrow at SpongeBob's castle What are you doing!? What about the treaty!? *'Patrick:' This treaty isn't worth the sand it's printed on! disentigrates *'SpongeBob:' Oh is that so!?" Well if you think you can take down this castle, my answer is *'Patrick:' No way! You started it. *'SpongeBob:' Fine! Have it your way. *'Patrick:' menacingly Whatever. is loading a catapult No no no no no. chops the catapult rope. Patrick screams as the sand rocks from SpongeBob's catapult hurl toward him destroying Patrick's army. SpongeBob laughs and blows another horn. SpongeBob's army emerges from his castle and charges toward Patrick. Patrick screams again. SpongeBob's army starts to ram down the door to Patrick's castle. Patrick panics and builds a cannon. SpongeBob's army breaks the door Oh hello! And goodbye. cannon's string. SpongeBob's army rushes in his castle away from the cannonball *'SpongeBob:' Come on! the door to his castle How do you like them apples goes over the wall and destroys the army *'Patrick:' from atop his castle You'll never win! Do you hear me!? *'SpongeBob:' inside a high tech sand castle Uh huh... mmm hmm. Well put general! We'll create a surprise military diversion and break through enemy lines. What say you? constructed general starts to fall apart Yes! We'll ready ourselves immediately! a tank that then crashes through his own castle and towards Patrick's How do you like me now? *'Patrick:' a robot already built that punches through his own castle I like you this much! up SpongeBob's tank with SpongeBob screaming inside Feel me! *'SpongeBob:' again. He presses a button in his tank blowing up Patrick's robot. He emerges from his tank and sees Patrick inside his robot head Patrick... Patrick! Are you okay!? *'Patrick:' quietly The question is... will you be!? a button in his robot head. The robot flies into the air with SpongeBob still hanging on. SpongeBob looks down and sees how high up he is. He then slips and falls through the sky. Then he pulls a sand parachute and laughs No fair! *'SpongeBob:' gently down All is fair in love and war my friend slash enemy, or should I say, my friendenemy!? a sand button. Falls into his jet waiting in midair. SpongeBob presses a button in his jet while chasing Patrick's robot head Now let's have some real fun! fly toward Patrick. Patrick screams as he turns his robot away from the missiles *'Beach Onlooker:' the person next to him What was that!? Come on, we got to get out of here! people on the beach scream and run away *'Patrick:' now Oh ya! Two can play at this game! button. Patriot missiles emerge from the ground and fly toward SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' the missiles Jumping jellyfish! WHOA! the plane down, does a loop, and crashes the missiles into Patrick's castle. SpongeBob laughs. Patrick's robot meets SpongeBob's in the air *'Patrick:' I wasn't going to do this, but you've left me no choice. drops an atomic bomb on SpongeBob's castle *'Gryphon:' gasps Let's beat it, dude! and another gryphon fly away as the bomb explodes. Patrick laughs menacingly. Patrick is interrupted by SpongeBob flying his jet directly toward Patrick. Patrick screams loudly. SpongeBob's jet crashes into Patrick's robot *'SpongeBob:' on the ground in pain Ohhhh. *'Patrick:' laying on the ground in pain Ohhhh. What happened? *'SpongeBob:' I'll tell you what happened Patrick... I got carried away. *'Patrick:' Me too...was it worth it? *'SpongeBob:' No, no, it wasn't. What started out as a fun dream turned into a horrible, brutal, nightmare. As the winds of time changed the silvery sands of these dunes to a new landscape, so let us hope that our own winds of change will change our spiritual dunes to a landscape of peace. Oh buddy, let's never forget this lesson. and Patrick hug *'Lifeguard:' Let's also not forget who's going to clean this place up. pans around showing the destruction caused *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Oooh, uhhhh, ahhhh... *'Lifeguard:' Patrick a dustpan and hands SpongeBob a broom Better get started! You've got a lot of work to do. *'Patrick:' I bet I can clean up faster than you! *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah? I bet you can't! *'Patrick:' Yes, I can! *'SpongeBob:' No, I can! *'Patrick:' Oh, I can! *'SpongeBob:' I can! *'Patrick:' Hey, look at this!